deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe Beaufort
Zoe Beaufort is a Task Force 29 agent during the events of ''Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade''. Biography During Adam Jensen's first official TF29 mission, Beaufort appears along with the rest of the team as Jim Miller informs them that they are going into a warehouse to rescue kidnapped children from augmented terrorists. Duncan MacReady then orders her and Jana Niemi to follow after him and Vasquez as they storm the building, leaving Jensen behind at the evacuation point. However, they come under heavy fire and Jensen barges in, saving the team. With the fighting now over, Beaufort starts to look inside the shipping containers and finds the missing children and she and Vasquez are then put in charge of getting the children up to the VTOL so they can be flown to safety. After getting all the children up to the roof, she headed back into the warehouse in time to hear Jensen shooting at a fleeing terrorist and she shoots at him from behind, knocking the terrorist out. As MacReady brings over two other hostages, an augmented boy and a non-augmented woman, he tells Beaufort that if the terrorist is still alive to keep him that way so they can question him and she confirms he is, as he was wearing body armor. The female hostage then reveals the man's name is Bruno and that they should kill him while the boy with her retorts that Bruno was helping them. Beaufort stands guard over Bruno as MacReady questions him, only for Bruno to turn their attention to the boy, Marek, and says that the woman, Helena, knows why he was kept separate but if she reveals why, her daughter will be killed. MacReady then punches Bruno, leading to Bruno to tell Marek that MacReady "should not take such drastic action, should he?" before repeating "drastic action" an obvious kill-phrase. Helena screams for them to run as Marek turns red and smoke comes from his eyes just before the warehouse explodes, killing Niemi, Bruno, and Marek. After the explosion, Beaufort is seen guarding over Helena while the rest gather samples. As they finish up, MacReady orders Beaufort to call for the clean-up team and she comments to MacReady that Bruno baited them and once MacReady punched him, it was over. MacReady answers that he should have just shot the terrorist which causes a small argument between Jensen and MacReady before Miller cuts them off. Shortly after, she and the rest of TF29 load up on the VTOL to head back to their headquarters. On the way, Jensen and MacReady get into another heated argument, with the team leader making no subtle hints that he does not trust Jensen because he is an aug. Beaufort steps in, telling MacReady that Jensen is part of the team and if it was not for him, more of the team would be dead now, making MacReady retort that it is her funeral then. Peter Chang then gives the team information from the samples he already got, showing a possible lead in Dresden's aug ghetto, Glasshütte. The team arrives in Dresden to speak with the , as they have jurisdiction over the aug ghetto. As they wait, MacReady turns the team's attention to what is on screen: the anti-aug reporter, Titus King, interviewing with anti-aug politician, Pavel Mikulski. The interview is very biased, with both men calling for augs to be killed off to "protect" naturals and they must take steps to do so or else augs will destroy naturals. Beaufort comments that the two men are crazy but MacReady disagrees with her. They are interrupted before they can continue and instead turn to planning on what to do about Glasshütte. She is later seen with the rest of the team holding back a crowd in Glasshütte while Jensen brings out Helena's daughter, Emilia. The team heads back to Prague and while they wait for their debriefing, Miller mentions that King and higher-ups are calling for them to make an example of the woman. Beaufort points out she has a name and MacReady retorts that it does not matter as she is the reason Niemi is dead. Beaufort fights back, saying it does matter and her name is Helena, making the team leader comment that perhaps Beaufort is not cut out for this work if she gives terrorists names as it could lead her to becoming one of them. The two continue to argue until Miller mentions it is briefing time and they all sit down in the meeting room. At one point, when Miller asks Jensen if he might have let anything slip to King, the agent replies no and Miller asks if he is sure, to which Beaufort backs Jensen up, saying he did not say anything. She later appears with the rest of the team after Jensen's vehicle crashes due to terrorists. When the team deduces that the terrorists merely wanted to knock those in the vehicle out, she questions why they wanted to keep Jensen alive, with Jensen pointing out they did not care about him, but Emilia, who they wanted alive. After Jensen is sent home to recover, she is seen with the rest of the team back at HQ where they are discussing their standby status. When Miller informs them they have the green light to immediately engage the known terrorists from Glasshütte, she questions Miller on why they are still in Prague when Jensen saw the terrorists in Dresden. Miller points out that there could be other terrorists in Prague as well so they are to wait until something comes up. Shortly after, terrorists cause an explosion that punches a hole in Glasshütte's perimeter wall and they capture King, sending the team scrambling into a VTOL to head to Dresden. Outside the ghetto, Beaufort notes the terrorists are crazy for their list of demands in return for King before asking what the plan is. As Sebastian begins to broadcast, Jensen informs Miller that once he is done, Sebastian is going to blow up himself and King but if Jensen can go in, he can prevent a high body count. This causes MacReady to interject, saying that is why they should just rush in and Beaufort reminds MacReady as soon as Sebastian sees them coming, he will blow everything up. Miller then orders Beaufort to get into an along with him and MacReady so they can pave the way for Jensen. She is later seen fighting alongside her team in Glasshütte while they wait on Jensen to attempt his plan before they are ordered to move in on the main terrorist hideout just as Sebastian is shot in the head. In the ensuing fight, she rushes over to King, who is tied up to a knocked over chair, and tells the reporter to shut up and get ready to run as she cuts him loose. The fighting soon stops and Beaufort asks MacReady to help get King to the APC, calling the reporter an asshole in the process. She is last seen helping King out of the building. Notes * Beaufort is possibly French or from a French speaking country as she occasionally makes comments in French. * Like her former team member Niemi, Beaufort appears to have no ill feelings towards augmented people, which becomes a common topic of dispute between her and MacReady. * She does not appear, nor is ever mentioned, during ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'', leaving her current status unknown. Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade characters Category:Task Force 29 characters